a dawning heat
by DeepPoeticGirl
Summary: /SasuSaku/ Not wanting to bother her husband after coming home from one of his long missions, Sakura decided to take care of her needs by herself. Just because he was sleeping did not mean she couldn't give herself some degree of satisfaction. ONESHOT.


_For SSmonth. Prompt: Early mornings._

**Disclaimer**: _I don't own Naruto._

* * *

**a dawning heat**

by **DeepPoeticGirl**

* * *

The light had barely begun filtering through their blinds when Sakura startled awake one early June morning, green eyes wider than ever, skin layered with a sheet of sweat so heavy it had dampened the bed. Her heart was pounding in her chest, so loud she could barely hear herself think. Her body felt as though it was on fire, the heat coursing through her blood so searing that it made her head foggy.

Gods, she could still feel Sasuke's mouth on her right now. Soft and warm and _so good_, working away in that little place between her legs. Holding the plushness of her ass in his strong greedy hand, steadying her position above his head. He'd always loved to have her like this, to have her rock against his mouth as she anchored her fingers into his hair. To work her with his tongue until she was nothing but trembles, until she couldn't even string the syllables of his name together anymore. Until she was too needy and too wound up, driven closer and closer and _closer _to the edge—

Whimpering at the unfairness of having woken up at the poorest timing, Sakura shifted her thighs together in the hopes to relieve her blissfully strained ache, hand clenching in the sweaty sheets when she found that it simply wasn't enough. Damnit, she'd been so _close_ to reaching her end—why couldn't she have woken up just a few moments later? Just enough to have allowed her to come, to have allowed her surrender to all the coiled, taut, god awful pleasure that she could still feel too clearly running through her veins? Instead, she was now left feeling like this, and…

A soft, quiet sigh exhaled behind her, followed by the sound of a body shifting slowly against the bedsheets. Tense, sweaty, Sakura swallowed, leaning back just enough to catch sight of her husband sleeping soundly on his back; hand stretched out over his abdomen, head tilted her way with peace-smoothened features, his almost-too-long black locks wild and unkempt.

He looked tired still, expectedly. Just earlier that day, Sasuke had sent her a letter telling her that he would only return later some time in the very early hours of the night, and so it was best she did not wait up for him. It hadn't even been five hours since she'd gone to bed.

For all Sakura knew, Sasuke could have gotten home a mere fifteen minutes ago.

_I really should let him sleep…_ Sakura thought, biting her lip as she turned back onto her side. Her hand moved to clutch the loose black shirt of his that she had donned in an effort to miss him a little bit less, helpless to stop herself from sliding her fingers to touch the skin underneath in the way her dear husband so often did anytime he felt hungry for her.

The sound that spilled from her lips was so fervent that she all but held her breath for a moment, ears fastened for the smooth breathing at her side, straining to hear any potential sign indicating that Sasuke was rousing.

Fortunately, the rhythm never changed, and her husband kept slumbering on.

Sakura exhaled in relief, thankful that she did not disturb his much needed rest. Yet still very much in need of some kind of reprieve to her persistent burning ache, she began slipping down mischievous fingers along the band of her night shorts, teasing the edges of her panties underneath.

Just because Sasuke was sleeping did not mean she couldn't give herself some degree of satisfaction, she mused, finally diving past all the obstacles to touch herself where she so desperately needed to. She barely held in her gasp as her fingers brushed her needy clit, biting down hard on her index finger.

Pleasure rolled over her so quickly as she began to stroke herself exactly the way she liked it, so much that she too easily lost herself to fantasies: Sasuke making love to her in the shower, as he had just before he'd left on his three-month mission; Sasuke bending her over their bedroom dresser just minutes before she had to leave for a long hospital shift; Sasuke fucking her on the living room carpet, frustrated by an argument they'd been having just moments before it all.

Sasuke sucking and licking her clit as she rode his mouth, groaning her name like he's never been so turned on in his life.

She hadn't even realized how noisy she was being until Sasuke's rough hand grabbed her hip, his lips brushing against her ear as he squeezed so firmly his nails dug into her skin a little. Stuttering in her strokes, Sakura blinked hazily and made a sort of sound of surprise—but it faded into a half-choked moan as his hand dipped in the wet crest between her thighs to join her own hand in her ministrations.

Stars exploded behind her vision as he didn't waste time and began rubbing her, calloused fingers moving with expertise, pressing down with exactly the kind of pressure he knew drove her wild. Sensitive and greedy, Sakura just about arched away from his touch, whimpering helpless sounds as he quickly clutched at her thigh to keep her in place.

"_Sakura_," he husked against her ear, and it was simply too much, too good. Gods did she miss him. This. Three months was always way too long.

"Sasuke-k…"

But his hand slid between her legs again, stroking as he did before, and his name trailed out into a sharp, incoherent moan. One of her hands snatched out to clutch at his wrist. His scruffy jaw brushed against the skin behind her ear, tickling her, sending shivers down her spine as he mouthed a kiss there. He began moving downwards with a path of hotter kisses, moving his fingers with even more urgency just to have her crying out more.

She did exactly that, digging sharp nails into his skin before promptly reaching behind her to grab for his hair. She tugged with enough force to make him hiss, sending goosebumps running all over her flesh.

"_Fuck_, Sakura…" he whispered, and he sounded so gruff that she whimpered again and tugged harder on his thick smooth locks. He groaned, and she rocked against his hand, distinctly becoming more aware of the hardness that was beginning to prod firmly at the small of her back.

"Sasuke-kun…" she breathed, relishing in the way he gently bit her neck. The stubble that had grown in his time away was almost itchy, but thankfully at this point merely tickled more than anything else.

_He needs to shave… _she thought dazedly.

Any further thought to the matter came to a sudden halt when Sasuke took his hand away, moving to grab her waist before swiftly rolling her around to face him. His fingers captured her chin, those of which too clearly carried her scent. Sakura blushed terribly in response, but she didn't have time to dwell over it much more as Sasuke dipped down to kiss her deeply. Brushing a sweaty lock of hair behind her ear, he hooked her thigh over his own. His hardness was so obvious as it pressed into her stomach now, but Sasuke did nothing to remedy it as he simply put his hand back to her wet, needy warmth.

Her fingers twisted instinctively into his shirt, a cry slipping from her mouth. But Sasuke kept touching her, kissing her, relentless in his plan even as his cock unmistakably twitched against her. Sakura trembled, quivered, clinging to him helplessly as she rocked against his touch, so close to the edge. She couldn't even reply to his murmurs of her name as he kissed her jaw, her ear, seeking some relief of his own as he rocked his hips against hers, too.

It was at that moment that she was there, so close to the edge and needing _just a little more_ that she lost herself to instincts. Mindless, delaying her own release without meaning to, one of her hands jerked into his pajama pants to grab his incredibly hard cock, desperate to touch him. Sasuke's hand stopped moving, brought to an abrupt halt by the feel of his fingers on his hot, fierce erection.

His mouth broke away from hers, half a moan slipping from his throat as he looked down between them. Thrusting slowly in her grip, his eyes slipped shut as he shot out to grip her thigh tightly, groaning. His sharingan had bled red and come to life because of her touch, Sakura realized as he opened his eyes and met her gaze again. There was a hunger there now, more powerful and dominant than it had ever been all night.

Her husband had finally begun to run out of patience.

Biting her lip, Sakura squeezed him and barely managed two thrusts of her hand before the last of his control snapped. Sasuke growled something wild, promptly pushing her on her back as he quickly rid himself of his pants. He pumped himself and climbed up on top of her with hungry eyes, pulling down her night shorts and plain panties while she instinctively steadied him with her hands. Guiding one leg around his waist, he slid his hand along the span of her thigh and kissed her deeply… before putting his rock-hard erection at her core and sliding inside her in one swift thrust, grunting with evident relief.

If he was tired at all tonight, none of it showed as he pounded deliciously into her, moving her ass in time with his thrusts; kissing her with all the passion that he possessed, whispering groans and loving murmurs of her name against her mouth. Sakura gasped, wrapping both legs impulsively around him and holding on tight. All too quickly, her mind left her, leaving her only able to respond to his kisses, his thrusts, matching him as best she could as she moaned his name and whimpered helplessly against the pleasure.

It wasn't long before she finally came, before the sweet, sweet release she'd been chasing all night _finally_ found her. Crying out, she dug her nails into his shoulders and seized a hand into his hair, holding him close and shuddering terribly.

Thankfully, Sasuke slowed his pace to allow her to draw it out, always mindful of her sensitiveness after all these years. Murmuring loving words and sloppily grinding out the last of her release, Sakura threaded gentle fingers into his damp locks, kissing him adoringly.

But she was only just beginning to catch her thoughts before her husband started moving again; at first slowly, and then more quickly, before eventually resuming his earlier pace in his frenzied need for his own release. Wrenching her lips away from his, Sakura moaned and gasped and keened encouraging cries, trashing and shaking as she clung to him desperately. She was almost too sensitive to handle his pace, too overwhelmed by the heat and his pure need for release, but it was all too good, too damn hot and passionate—

Her breath was frantic and her mind complete putty by the time he finally stiffened up and tensely ground within her a few minutes later, spilling his hot release into her with a moan of her name. Shaking, spent, she almost thought he would collapse against her… until he pulled back to look at her, dazed with both bliss and the most earnest affection.

"Were you…" he started, but trailed out. She knew what he meant by the look on his face, though.

She traced her finger on his stubbly jaw, tender.

"Close?" she asked, and he nodded slightly, as though hesitant or shy. She smiled warmly. "A little," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck to draw him nearer. "But it's okay."

Tired, but satisfied, Sasuke nodded again, pressing his face in the crook of her neck. He sighed slowly, sliding his arm around her waist.

_He really must not have slept much_, she mused, sifting soft fingers into his dark, dampened hair. Gods, she loved him.

Sighing as well, Sakura held him close and shut her eyes, wholly content. "Sasuke-kun… welcome home, anata," she murmured. Because she hadn't been able to when he had come home earlier.

Sasuke smiled against her neck, so sleepily. Nuzzling closer, he pressed a kiss to her skin and held her tighter, still buried inside. Connected.

"I'm home."


End file.
